Sailor Venus Saves the Day
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Campout To Remember". I suggest you read that story first.


  
  
  
This is the sequel to "A Campout To Remember". I suggest you read that story   
first.   
  
  
Sailor Venus Saves the Day  
  
rated: PG  
  
  
A month has passed since Mina had gone camping with her parents and met Mike.   
She has been thinking about him everyday and wondering if she'll ever see him   
again.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see him again? What I wouldn't give for him to just walk   
up to me here and kiss me."  
  
She gets up from the park bench and heads towards Raye's temple. As she's   
walking, she says to herself,  
  
"Jeez, I hope I won't be late."  
  
At the temple, everyone is waiting for Serena and Luna to arrive. As they come   
running up toward the temple, a man dressed in a trench coat is also coming   
toward the temple. He is wearing, sunglasses and a hat.  
  
"Excuse me ladies."  
  
"Yes, what is it inspector?"  
  
"I'm looking for a girl who's about 5'1", has blonde hair, and wears a red bow.   
Her name is Mina."  
  
"Yes, that's me. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Please come with me."  
  
"What, did I do something wrong? Am I under arrest?"  
  
  
Both Mina and the inspector walk about five blocks and then turn right. Once   
they are out of the other girls' sight, the inspector stops. He takes his   
sunglasses and his hat off. It is Mike; he has a big grin on his face.  
  
"Ha ha, gotcha!"  
  
"Mike you scared me; I thought I was really in trouble or something?"  
  
"Sorry, how've you been?"  
  
"Fine thanks How did you find me? I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"It was really quite easy; I just talked to people your age in the city and that   
was it."  
  
The two of them give each other a hug and give each other a kiss. Mina feels so   
relieved that she's kissing him again, she almost faints.  
  
*Oh it feels so good to kiss him again.*  
  
"I love you Mina."  
  
"I love you too Mike."  
  
The two of them just stare into each other's eyes. After a moment passes, Mina   
says,  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
They head to the ice cream parlor and order. Mike pays for Mina and himself.   
They then go sit down at a bench to talk.  
  
"So, what are you doing in town?"  
  
"I told you that we'd meet again, and I meant what I said."  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too. Here, I'll pay."  
  
They finish eating and start walking the streets. Mike then asks Mina,  
  
"So, what do you do for excitement around here?"  
  
"I usually just hang out with my friends or go shopping."  
  
"Oh; in that case let's go to the mall."  
  
"Cool, lets go."  
  
  
Mike and Mina head toward the mall. When they arrive, they try to decide what to   
do.  
  
"Where are we going to go Mina?"  
  
"Well, I heard that this new band is out. They're supposedly very good. Let's go   
see if we can find the album."  
  
"Okay.. there's a cd that I need to look for anyway."  
  
They both turn left and head toward the record shop. As they are walking, they   
fail to notice a young man come up from behind. He slowly reaches for Mina's   
purse, grabs it and starts running.  
  
"Somebody stop him! He's got my purse!"  
  
"I got him."  
  
Mike takes off running after the guy. While he's running, he's trying to elude   
people and keep his eyes on the guy. Mike runs through a fountain and tackles   
the person to the ground.  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
Mina comes running up from behind. He hands Mina her purse and they begin   
walking away. the other guy gets up and attacks Mike from behind. He punches   
Mike in the kidneys and Mike collapses to the ground in extreme pain.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Mike get to his feet and punches the guy, thus knocking him to the ground. His   
head is bounced off the floor, knocking him out.  
  
"Someone alert security and tell them that this guy should be brought to the   
proper authorities."  
  
Mike brushes his clothes off and wipes his hands. Mina kisses him and everyone   
goes about their business.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"My arm's a little bruised but I'll live."  
  
"Good."  
  
They leave the mall and on their way pass Amy and Raye. They stop to talk for a   
few minutes. Mina introduces Mike to Amy and Raye.  
  
"Hey Mina, you okay?"  
  
"What did the inspector want?"  
  
"Oh nothing. That was this jerk here playing a gag on me."  
  
"Well it was very convincing. My name is Amy and this is Raye."  
  
"Hello. You're the one Mina met camping, right?"  
  
"Yup, that's me."  
  
"Where are you guys headed."  
  
"Amy here needs a new mouse for her computer. I'm going just to keep her   
company."  
  
"Oh, my parents wanted me home in 10 minutes so talk to you later."  
  
"Nice meeting you."  
  
  
They arrive at Mina's house and stand outside on the sidewalk for a minute. Mina   
is looking at the ground, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Why don't you eat dinner with us tonight?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting out of this. Come on, Mom and Dad will be glad to see   
you again."  
  
As the door closes, Mina's Mom calls out from the kitchen to see who it is as   
she's finishing cooking dinner.  
  
"Mina honey, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went shopping and ran into an old friend. Is Daddy home?"  
  
Mina's dad walks into the living room. As he does, he sees Mike standing next to   
Mina, looking like he's in a daze.  
  
"Mike, what a pleasure to see you again. Please, sit down and make yourself   
comfortable."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Mike and Mina go and sit down on the couch. Mike looks around the room and is   
amazed at how big it is.  
  
"Nice place you guys have. It's huge."  
  
"Yeah, it is kinda big but, it's home. Want something to drink? This time, I   
serve you."  
  
"Sure, anything you have is okay. Your ankle must have healed fast, you're not   
even favoring it."  
  
"Yeah, was perfectly fine two days after we left."  
  
Mina gives Mike a glass of apple juice and sits back down next to Mike. Mike   
puts his right arm around Mina and they sit there and they talk. They give each   
other a kiss and then a moment or two later, Mina's mom calls them to dinner.  
  
"Why is it we always get interrupted?"  
  
"Must be bad luck I guess."  
  
"I don't believe in luck Mike. It's a evil plot against me."  
  
"You know, you can be very strange at times."  
  
Mina sticks her tongue out at Mike and they go into the dining room and sit   
down. As they eat, no one says much. Mina's mom tries to strike up a   
conversation.  
  
"So Mike, how've you been?"  
  
"Fine. I was just passing through and I thought I'd stop by."  
  
"Well, your always welcome here."  
  
A moment later there's a knock at the door. Mina's dad gets up, and answers it,   
it's the rest of the girls wanting to talk to Mina.  
  
"Mina, your friends are here."  
  
"Okay; I'll be right there."  
  
Mina and Mike get up and go over to the door. Mike recognizes Amy and Raye   
however he doesn't recognize the other two girls.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"We were going to a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to go too."  
  
"Sure Serena. Oh, Mike this is Serena and this is Lita. You already know Amy and   
Raye."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"So, your the famous cook Mina told me about."  
  
"Ah, I guess."  
  
"What movie are you going to go see?"  
  
"You're coming too. Come on."  
  
  
Everyone walks to the movies and carries on light conversations amongst each   
other. They arrive at the theatre and decide on what movie they want to see.   
They go inside and wait to pay.  
  
"Oh Serena, you have a cat just like Artemis. He even has a crescent moon on his   
forehead."  
  
"This is Luna; and it's a she."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"I heard this movie is supposed to be very good."  
  
"Yeah Amy. I also heard that the lead actor in this movie did a good job too."  
  
As they watch the movie, everyone socializes with each other. Through out the   
entire movie, Mike and Mina are holding hands and smiling. Mina feels so happy   
that Mike is there with her.  
  
*Oh I love being here with him. I feel so relaxed and warm.*  
  
The movie ends and everyone goes outside to wait for the others. They comment on   
how good they thought the movie was.  
  
"Boy, was that a good movie." "Was that guy something?"  
  
"He's was hot; but not as hot as my Darien."  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
"How did you like the movie Amy?"  
  
"I thought it was good also."  
  
They all decide to go for ice cream afterward. As they are walking toward the   
ice cream shop, Lita pulls Mina aside to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Mina, where did you meet Mike anyway?"  
  
"On that camping trip I went on last month."  
  
"He doesn't say a lot does he."  
  
"I think it's because he doesn't know you guys real well yet. Don't worry, it'll   
change."  
  
They arrive at the ice cream shop and order. Luna and Artemis get very edgy.   
Luna goes over to Serena and they both go into the bathroom.  
  
"Serena, I think we may be in trouble. I sense bad vibes here."  
  
"Don't worry about it Luna. Can't we enjoy one night out with out worrying about   
the Negaverse. Also, Mina's new boyfriend's here."  
  
"Why do I bother warning you on things, you never take me seriously."  
  
Serena is about to open the bathroom door to leave when she hears an explosion   
from outside. She runs out to see what happened.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Look over there guys. It's destroying the city."  
  
When she checks, she sees three monsters from the Negaverse destroying   
everything.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"It's from the Negaverse!"  
  
"The Nega-, hey since when can cat's talk?"  
  
"It's a very long story now, we must take action!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The creature continues to terrorize the area and the people within the area. The   
girls and Mike all take positions to fight. Mike, stands by Mina's side to   
protect her.  
  
*Remember, you can't transform into Sailor Venus while Mike's here.*  
  
  
Lita jumps at one of the monsters and tries to kick it in the head. The creature   
turns around quickly and slaps Lita back into a table. Raye charges at a   
different creature and attempts to put one of her charms on it. The creature   
hits Raye in the head, knocking her down. Lita gets to her feet,  
  
"We're in trouble."  
  
"We gotta try to do something."  
  
"Girls transform!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
After they transform, the four of them stand there. The creatures look   
surprised.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Mars!"  
  
"I am Mercury!"  
  
"I am Jupiter!"  
  
"And I am Moon!"  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts; Champions of Justice!"  
  
"Bah, big deal. Now all of you will die!"  
  
The creatures all attack the scouts. The scouts barely elude the attacks. Sailor   
Moon and Sailor Jupiter match up against one while Sailor Mercury and Sailor   
Mars take on the other. The first monster attacks Sailor Moon with a fireball.  
  
"Ah, get it away from me!"  
  
"Guardian Jupiter bring storm clouds, bolts of lighting, wind and fire. Jupiter,   
Thunder Crash!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter fires her attack at the creature. It holds it's hand up, as if to   
block it. The attack bounces back off it's hands and straight at Sailor Jupiter.   
It misses Jupiter by only two inches.  
  
"I don't get it. It, it turned my own attack against me!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know Sailor Moon."  
  
"Let me try. Moon, Tiara Ma-"  
  
The creature comes up to Sailor Moon and Jupiter and backhands them both into a   
tree. They slump to the ground, knocked out.  
  
  
Sailor Mars and Mercury are having a hard time with the creature they're   
fighting. It is continually throwing things and energy blasts at them. While   
she's avoiding something, Sailor Mercury twists her ankle.  
  
"Ah, my ankle!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury, you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Now, let's get this guy. Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"   
  
"Mars, Fire Ignite!"  
  
The creature is blinded by Mercury's bubbles. However, Sailor Mars' attack has   
no effect.  
  
"My attack; it went right through him!"  
  
"Everything checks on the computer. It is an organism."  
  
"Then why didn't my attack have any effect on it?"  
  
The creature shoots both Sailor Mars and Mercury. They both slowly collapse to   
the ground. Sailor Mars tries to get one more attack off.  
  
"Mars, Fire..,ugh!"  
  
  
Mike and Mina are doing the best they can with the third creature. The creature   
continues to throw things and blasts at them.  
  
"Mike, this isn't getting us anywhere. Any ideas?"  
  
"No. That thing has to get tired sooner or later. Maybe we can wear it out."  
  
"I'm almost worn out."  
  
The creature hears them talking and fires at the part of the wall they were   
behind.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Mina!"  
  
The creature fires at Mina. Mike comes running over and knocks her out of the   
way, absorbing the energy blast. Mina gets to her feet and goes over by Mike.  
  
"Mike! Mike!"  
  
"Mina, get out of...ugh."  
  
"No! No! You'll be okay Mike, hang in there."  
  
Mina gets to her feet and looks down at Mike. Her face is beat red and her fists   
are clinched. She turns around and stares at the creatures.  
  
"That's it, now I'm mad; Venus Star Power!"  
  
By the time Mina gets finished, the other two creatures had joined the third.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus and I won't let you pick on my friends like this. I shall   
punish you on behalf of Venus!"  
  
One of the creatures charges Sailor Venus. She quickly jumps out of the way to   
avoid the attack.  
  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
Sailor Venus fires at the monster. Her beam strikes the creature in the back of   
the head. This really has no effect on it. The other two shoot a sticky,   
tape-like substance at Sailor Venus.  
  
"I,I can't move!"  
  
The other scouts begin to gain consciousness. Everyone feels a bit dizzy.  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
"Ouch. You okay Amy?"  
  
"Yes. Where's Mina and Mike?"  
  
As Sailor Jupiter says this, they see Mike laying on the ground and Sailor   
Venus, still trying to break free.  
  
"Somebody get me out of here."  
  
"Huh; it's Sailor Venus."  
  
Suddenly, the wrap around Sailor Venus is pierced and falls to the ground. She   
looks around and sees a red rose in the sidewalk.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Sailor Venus, fight with your heart, for the one you love and you will win. So   
long."  
  
Sailor Venus stands there thinking about what Tuxedo Mask said. She then looks   
at Mike. As she looks at Mike she thinks,  
  
*Fight for the one you love and you will win. The one I love, the one I love.*  
  
Sailor Venus turns and faces the creatures. As they continue to advance, she   
kisses her right hand and says quietly.  
  
"This one's for you Mike. In the name of Venus you will be punished! Venus,   
Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
The creatures counterattack energy beams of their own. The force of the beams   
overpowers Sailor Venus.  
  
"I can't hold on!"  
  
She falls backward and on the ground. The other Scouts see this.  
  
"Come on, we gotta help her."  
  
"No Sailor Moon, this is her fight."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Mars."  
  
Sailor Venus gets to her feet. She shakes her head to clear it. The creatures   
keep coming. Sailor Venus stands there ready for them.  
  
"Won't these things ever quit?"  
  
"Come on Sailor Venus!"  
  
"In the name of Venus you will be punished!"  
  
The monsters continue to move toward Sailor Venus. She stands there and waits.  
  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Shower!"  
  
Sailor Venus' attack this time knocks the creatures down. Everyone is nervously   
watching.  
  
"Come on Venus; let 'em have it!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"  
  
Sailor Venus' heart chain circles around the creatures and pulls them together.   
She stands there and kisses her hand.  
  
"This one's for you Mike. Venus, Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Sailor Venus puts all her energy into her attack. The creature's are vaporized   
and sailor Venus collapses to the ground, exhausted. The other Scouts go to her   
side.  
  
"Venus, are you okay?"  
  
"I have a pulse, she's fine."  
  
"Mike, where's Mike?"  
  
Sailor Venus quickly gets up and runs over to Mike. He has many bruises, cuts   
and his shirt's torn.  
  
"Mike, come on wake up! You're scaring me."  
  
"Mina, where's Mina?"  
  
"Right here, you're gonna be fine."  
  
"I have to stop, ugh."  
  
"Mike, Mike! Don't you leave me!"  
  
The other Scouts have all gone over to where Sailor Venus is. They see Sailor   
Venus crying over Mike's body.  
  
"Somebody help him! Anybody!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, try using your crystal."  
  
"It's worth a try; Moon Crystal Healing, Activation! A moment or two pass and   
nothing happens. Sailor Venus is still crying over Mike's body. Finally, he says   
something."  
  
"What, what happened? Where's Mina?"  
  
"Don't worry, she's safe. She's at her house."  
  
"Hey, you guys are the Sailor Scouts, right?"  
  
"I'm a big fan; especially of you Sailor Venus."  
  
Sailor Venus blushes and Sailor Moon introduces everyone.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and this is Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus."  
  
"Mina's at her house."  
  
"Thanks Sailor Moon."  
  
  
Mike heads over to Mina's house. He's waiting anxiously outside on the porch.   
After a couple minutes pass, Mina comes walking up the street and to the stairs.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Huh; oh hi."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
They give each other a hug and kiss. After a few minutes, Mike says to himself,  
  
*Okay, let's do it.* "Mina, come here a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They go under a cherry blossom tree. Mina has a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Okay Mike, what's going on?"  
  
"Hold on a second."  
  
Mike puts his hand in his pocket. He then pulls out two small boxes.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
Mike opens the first one. Inside is a gold necklace with a gold heart on it.   
Mina is amazed at how beautiful it is.  
  
"It's, for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, thanks Mike. It's beautiful."  
  
Mina looks at the heart on the necklace. On it is the sign on Venus. Mina starts   
laughing under her breath.  
  
"Oh, how ironic is that!"  
  
Mike then looks at the other box. He takes a deep breath and opens it. He then   
slowly gets down on one knee.  
  
"Mike, what are you doing?"  
  
"Mina, with this ring, I ask you, to marry me."  
  
Mina is at a loss of words. She is amazed at what Mike just did.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you."  
  
Mike puts the ring on Mina's finger. Everything seems to be quiet. All you can   
hear is their hearts. The two of them hug each other. Mina is crying.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Serena and the other girls are coming toward Mina's house. Mina sees them coming   
and runs over to meet them.  
  
"You guys won't believe what just happened!"  
  
"Whoa Mina, slow down; what happened?"  
  
"We're getting married!"  
  
"Married!?"  
  
"Mike just proposed to me. I can't believe it!"  
  
"Really Mina, that's great!"  
  
"Yes, congratulations!"  
  
They all walk over to Mike and start talking. That night, before Mina goes to   
bed, she has a talk with Artemis.  
  
Artemis, I need your advice."  
  
"About what Mina?"  
  
"Well, first off, Mike proposed to me today."  
  
"So, that's great, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't decide weather or not I want to tell him I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't. However, since you are getting married, it's a tough choice.   
He should, but he shouldn't know."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
  
A few months have passed and the wedding is only two days away. Mina and Mike   
are sitting up in Mina's bedroom. Mina has made up her mind.  
  
"Mike, I need to show you something."  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
"If I'm going to marry you, you have to see this and you have to promise me you   
won't tell anybody."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Mina takes out her transformation stick. She transforms into Sailor Venus in   
front of Mike, who is in total shock.  
  
"You're, you're Sailor Venus."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to; I just thought it would.."  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't matter."  
  
The day finally arrives and everything goes fine. Both Mike and Mina exchange   
rings and vows. After the reception, they go out for a walk.  
  
"What a day."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Well, I guess it's official now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Both of them kiss and hold each other looking over the lake. The sun sets on the   
horizon behind them.  
  
  
  
  
12CDs for the price of 1!  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
